Sweat NSFW
by Kawaii-Usagi-Cloud
Summary: Jean X OC Smut. Another thing which was on my blog


"N-Nnn….Jean…" Asaki muttered through the light kisses that the man left on her lips, rough and needing; his teeth nipping at her lower lip as a low grunt sounded from the back of his throat. Jean's hand ran through her hair quickly and his fingers rubbing the base of her skull. His other hand pulling her on her waist more so to sit on him.

"D-Damnit Jean…" Her little complaints were half hearted, after all she was kissing him back with growing need, growing passion and lust. Her own slender fingers worked on his uniform jacket, quickly unzipping and un-butoning it; soon it was discarded on her living room floor like all the other clothes would soon be. Her tongue dipped in the other's mouth and she almost groaned a little at the taste of smoke from the man. Odd how such things could be a turn on when it was getting so heated in the room.

Her fingertips trailed down his chest, the black shirt creasing under it as their tongues rubbed against each other, tasting as if the other was a drug that was so desperately needed. Maybe it was the heat of summer? Maybe it was the heat of the room and her broken AC which was causing them to do this. None of them really gave damn.

Jean's hands cupped her cheeks quickly so as she wouldn't move away from the kiss, not like she would, leaning forward a little as he did such, their breathing become shorter and shorter with each moment of the lips locked. His right hand fell to her sides and moved to her back, sliding up the slightly wet skin to unclip her bra; it took a little fumbling to get it undone but he managed to do so and thus his hand slid around to her front. Fingers running just under her breasts which made Asaki shudder and a low moan formed at the back of her throat.

Christ he wanted to hear it again, but louder. Jean quickly pulled away from her, eyes hazed over, heavy, shallow breaths as he quickly slipped her tank top off, the sweat from the day of training and summer made it cling to her body more so and it joined his uniform shirt, the bra followed next.

"F-Fuck…No—-not—-" Asaki muttered as her eyes fluttered shut, head tilting to the side to give him more access to her neck; that one spot that was more sensitive than others, but more so—-A moan elicited from her as his tongue grazed over he little bundle of nerves between her collar bone and neck. His thumbs which ran over her hardened nipples turned her on more so, a whimper now came from her as he pinched them, pulling on them a little.

Her head was spinning so much and her fingers curled around the edge of his shirt, Jean pulling away as she slipped it off of the Marine. Her lips kissing just under his ear, nipping at the flesh down his jaw line and neck; she was so turned on, so hot by this that she just needed to do something as such—-and normally she wouldn't act like this. But, there was just something inside her—-Hunger?

Asaki's hands ran down his chest, his toned, sweaty muscle which shuddered under her touch, from the cold finger tips. Another moan bubbled from her lips as Jean's hands gripped her waist a little,having her grind into him; her fingertips dug into his his abdomen at the feeling of her just rubbing against her. _Oh how hot it was getting._

His thumbs hooked on her shorts, tugging at them, wanting them off, she copied the motion and the two quickly got up; once more in a heated lip lock as they struggled to get out of the other clothes which were restricting them, making them sweat. As soon as the restrictions were off, havoc had sat back down on the couch, pulling Asaki down with him;

His hands roamed her now exposed flesh, running up and down her back as droplets of sweat rolled down her spine, it was so smooth under his touch, so hot, electrifying in a way. his own fingertips dragged down her back as her heat rubbed against his own. The two moaning a little shakily at the small contact of heat.

**_Fuck._**

They just couldn't take it anymore and slowly, Jean slipped his tip in her, teasing her for a moment and almost causing the brunette to growl in frustration, but, she slowly sunk down onto him,exhaling as she did; her body rocking and grinding into him, just liking the feeling of being full—complete.

Slowly, Asaki started to move her self on top of him, his hands gripping into her waist to help her thrust quicker and deeper, with each thrust her back would arch or twitch, she would gasp softly against his lips as he soon started to hit deep, that one place that exploded and scattered her mind in short burst.

Their eyes shut tightly in the pleasure coursing through, pumping their veins. Pretty soon Asaki's soft cries mixed in the air, cries of want and need they kept rising a little in octave, her back arching and her body tensing up as the thrusting became rougher, sharper, harder.

The both of them were both starting to tip over the edge with each burst of raw pleasure shooting through their bodies, heating them up. Sweat rolling down Asaki's back little by little, covering Jean's forehead lightly as his nails clawed down the woman's shoulder blades and down to her lower back.

Soon her cries of pleasure were cut cut off as she bit down on her lip, tremors and waves of that pure drug like pleasure becoming more and more, too much for her body to handle; a silent scream as her toes curled up tightly and her body finally gave into that pleasure; collapsing and caving in.

Jean groaned at the warm feeling, it also tipped him over that little more like she was and his hands gripped her hips, holding her down as he climaxed, feeling utterly light headed as he did so. He swallowed for air, his head spinning lightly from all the intensity of the moments. _Shit._

Jean tilted his head back against the couch, her smaller frame was shaking against his, though she didn't move, instead Asaki's forehead his his shoulder, panting heavily and trying to grasp reality,she needed to study for that exam—though that could be done later

At this moment. There was only the sounds of their breathing and the distinct smell of sweat and sex which hung in the air and lingered.


End file.
